Regaining Hope
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: Walking in Moria is where the troubles starts. That and the dislike between Legolas and Gimli. Would they ever be friends?


Regaining Hope

It was now official, I was to be a part of the Fellowship, to help the hobbit Frodo, destroy the one Ring. I was already friends with Aragorn a Ranger of the North, the Dunedain, I have aways known that he was really the rightful heir of Gondor but I had kept his secret.

Though I was most surprised when the Prince of Mirkwood Legolas Greenleaf, blurted out Aragorn's true lineage at the Council. The shocked faces around the circle would stay with me for a very long time.

I barely knew who the others were but, I could tell at once I would be very good friends with Merry and Pippin. Even Gimli was surprisingly kind to me, even saying that he would protect me should I ever need it. Legolas had of course overheard that and snorted and muttered,

"Will anyone realise you are even there? You are very short." and that is where the insults started.

o0o

We had journeyed for a while now and we are currently having a rest. Gandalf was attempting to open up a dwarven door but so far, he was having no luck.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli was saying near where I was.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!" replied Gandalf.

Boromir and Legolas were besides me as I watch the water. This water felt weird, I could have sworn I saw a ripple descend from nowhere.

"Why doesn't that surprise me!" Legolas remarked smirking at Gimli.

"Ach!" Gimli retorted "We keep it like that, so outsiders like you can never get in!"

"Why would I want to go in a dwarven area?"

I roll my green eyes as I knew where this was heading, yet again.

"There is nothing that interests me."

"We take good care of jewels and gold." began Gimli.

"Yes, and look where that got you," exclaimed Legolas "A dragon stole your ho-,"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted at the pair of them.

I felt many eyes on me but I was past caring. Surely I was not the only one who had had enough of these two squabbling amongst themselves. It had started in Imladris and I had finally snapped.

"We are all fighting for the same side are we not?" I look to Gimli then to Legolas then back at Gimli who had the decency to look to the ground "Why must you both act like spoilt children with all this bickering. There really is no need for it."

"He started it!" replied Gimli, pointing his finger at Legolas.

I saw Legolas glare back at Gimli.

"I don't care who started it, it ends now!" I remarked, walking away from the pair of them.

Why couldn't they be friends?

Gandalf had tried every language he knew but he just could not get the door open. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the calm water. There was something about this water that made me feel uneasy. I had heard stories about a strange creature called The Watcher being around here, but I wasn't completely sure if the stories were true or not.

Gandalf was now sitting on a rock staring at the doors, clearly baffled. I somehow knew I had to warn him about a dream I had had. I walk towards him. Unaware that Legolas had seem me looking worried.

_"*Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa."_ said Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" I whisper to him, still unaware that I was being watched.

"Hmmm!" replied Gandalf looking at me.

"There's something I should warn you about, I just had another vis-," I trail of as Gandalf looked me right in the eyes and I somehow knew, he already knew "Gandalf!" I add.

"What will be, will be. My dear Maya!" smiled Gandalf but his smile did not meet his eyes. "Thank you!" he adds before looking at the doors again.

For a second I just watch him, wide eyed, then leave him alone and walk in a darkened part of the cave hoping that dream will never come true.

"Are you alright Maya?" asked Legolas softly.

"I'm fine!" I lied to him.

"I can see that you are not fine," he whispered, facing me "You look troubled."

"Nothing gets past you, does it Legolas?" I reply, gracing him with a smile.

"Not when I see something is upseting you..Is it because of Gimli and I?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's not about you both!" I whispered.

"Maya!" whispered Legolas surprising me by cupping my cheek "do not hesitate in talking to me if things get to much for you."

I smile at him.

"Thank you, that means the world to me."

o0o

Both Merry and Pippin were about to throw some more rocks in the water but, Aragorn stopped them.

"Do not disturb the water!" warned Aragorn, somberly.

I watch the water now as did Aragorn and Boromir, I could have sworn I saw a ripple in the water. I only hoped Gandalf solved the riddle on the door very soon, as I sensed something was about to happen.

It was a few minutes later and I heard Frodo speaking to Gandalf,

"It's a riddle!"

As I continued watching the water, I could see the ripples turning into waves. Maybe those stories about The Watcher were true!

"Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" I heard Frodo say.

The ripples in the water, were now heading towards the shore and I caught Pippin's worried gaze. I really hoped trouble would stay at bay.

"Mel..lon!" Gandalf replied.

I turn around and saw the doors swing open. I sighed in relief, we could finally move on. Gandalf leads the way through the doors and I caught him place a crystal on the top of his staff.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" remarked Gimli.

Gandalf blew on his crystal and a light was now coming out of it.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" continued Gimli, as we made a way through the doors.

Gandalf's light from the crystal, meant we could see many skeletons on the stairs in front of us and my heart lurched at the thought of what had happened here.

"A Mine!" said a joyful Gimli, who clearly had not seen what we were now witnessing.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!" points out Boromir and I knew he was right, this was a tomb.

Everywhere we looked, there were arrows sticking out of the skeletons. I heard Gimli cry out,

"Nooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

Legolas bent down and pulled out an arrow from one of the skeletons, He looks at it in disgust.

"Goblins!" Legolas spat, before dropping the arrow down.

I knew we had to leave straight away.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," exclaimed Boromir "Now get out of here! Get out!"

Suddenly a massive tenticle had come from the water and had grabbed onto Frodo, and was pulling Frodo back to the entrance of the cave. I realised at once, this was The Watcher.

Everyone was now shouting as Sam managed to slash the tenticle with his sword, which let go of Frodo. Merry and Pippin were very quick to pull Frodo back, away from the danger in the water.

We all watch the tenticle retreat and I actually thought that was the end of it. That was not to be, as many more tenticles jump out of the water, knocking both Merry and Pippin over and had grabbed onto Frodo again, by the leg and was pulling him back again. Frodo was now high in the air, above the water.

We were all frantic as Boromir, Aragorn and I were slashing the tenticles that were everywhere while we tried to reach Frodo but with little success. Legolas fired his arrows at the tenticle which was holding Frodo but his arrow did not make any difference, it was refusing to let Frodo go!

As we cut many tenticles, Boromir, Aragorn and I noticed more were taking the previous ones place. The tenticle which was holding Frodo was now moving towards the centre of the water, where a body was slowly coming out of the water with a huge gaping mouth with sharp looking teeth.

Frodo was now screaming for help as Boromir and I were cutting another tenticle. Aragorn was now cutting through the tenticle that was holding Frodo who then falls down to which Boromir quickly catches him.

"Into the Mines!" shouted Gandalf and we didn't need to be told twice.

"Legolas!" shouts Boromir.

Legolas fires another arrow into The Watchers body. I heard it groan and stop moving. That was our cue to hurry through the doors. Of course The Watcher was back on form and was chasing after us. It tores at the doorway, making the doorway crumble blocking the entrance. We had no choice now, but to press forward into the unknown.

The only light now, was on Gandalf's staff and a foreboding feeling had crept into me, and I had a weird feeling that it had something to do with that dream I have had.

We continue walking until Gandalf suddenly stops, we all look at the narrow bridges and disused mines. There were many ladders and chains around.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril!" remarked Gandalf, looking at a silvery white line in the rockface and gently touches them.

He then shines his staff into the cave below us and we all look down at the now abandoned mine. We then carried on walking for a while until Gandalf suddenly stops and looks around.

"I've no memory of this place!" remarked Gandalf.

I knew we would be here for a while so I sat down on a rock besides Frodo and Sam.

"Elves shouldn't really be in here!" I heard Gimli say and I groaned.

"Here we go again!" I muttered under my breath.

"Yet, here I am!" smirked Legolas.

Frodo moved away and was looking in the darkened cave. I watched as Gandalf started speaking to him but it was not my business to listen in. Again I could hear the bickering between Legolas and Gimi. It was really winding me up.

"It smells down here."

That did it, I had no idea who had said that, but I did notice Legolas glare at Gimli. I got up and went to him who was still giving Gimli countless dirty looks.

"Why are you letting him wind you up?" I whispered to him, noticing Aragorn was listening in.

"He gets on my nerves."

"Legolas, you are older and wiser than Gimli."

"Maya!" frowned Legolas, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know I speak the truth and yet you are acting like a child," Legolas was watching me intently "I know elves and dwarves have had a massive grudge among one other for a long time but as I said earlier, we are all on the same side!"

"Maya, his the one who starts the snide comments." replied Legolas, glaring at Gimli again.

Without thinking, I cupped Legolas face, forcing him to stop looking at him.

"Ignore him," I urged him "Gimli will soon grow bored of pressing your buttons."

Legolas took my hands away from his face and held them tenderly in his own.

"I'll shall try." whispered Legolas, gracing me with a warm smile.

"Oh! it's that way!" we heard Gandalf say and I watch Gandalf stand up.

"He's remembered!" remarked Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." said Gandalf heading towards one of the entrance ways.

I gently took my hands from Legolas's grasp and smile at him, before following Gandalf, Frodo and Sam to the next stage of our journey. I was unaware that Legolas had a strange smile on his face, but Aragorn had noticed and gently patted his friend on the back to follow the others.

o0o

As if things couldn't get any worse, they did. First Pippin accidently knocked a skeleton down a well, which had of course made our enemies aware of our existence. A drum was heard and that's when we all knew, we would have to fight our way out.

Of course the Orcs had to have their own weapon, in the form of a massive smelly, cave troll. While plunging my sword in a Orc, the cave troll had his eyes on Frodo. Unfortunately I could not reach him as many Orcs were swarming all over the place.

Luckily Aragorn ran over to Frodo who was being pulled of the ledge, dropping to the floor. Another Orc got in the way and I kick it next to another, before killing them both together in one swift move. I watch in horror as Aragorn is flung across the room.

Frodo and I run up to him and we both see that Aragorn is now unconscious. The troll is near Frodo again and tries to stab Frodo with a stake but Frodo quickly moves out of the way in time, causing the stake to hit the wall instead.

There are not many Orcs in the room now, but that can be deceiving. I focus my attention on this troll now, as does Legolas who is firing arrows at him. Frodo again manages to evade the troll again, while I try and stab his leg to slow the troll down. He had thick skin, I realised.

Frodo is now trapped against the wall, with no where else to go. The troll stabs him in the chest and everyone in the room hears Frodo's gasps of breath. The troll seems to be gloating and that really made my blood boil over.

Climbing on the ledge, I jumped onto the trolls back and kept plunging my sword in its back. I soon had company, as Pippin and Merry join me and do exactly what I was currently doing. While the three of us were slashing the trolls back, Sam was fighting his way over to Frodo as were Gandalf and Boromir.

The troll manages to grab Merry who was now dangling him by his legs and threw him to the ground. Thankfully, Merry was alright. Meanwhile, both Gimli and Legolas were now joining forces and attacking the troll. Gimli with his axe was attacking the trolls legs, while Legolas was aiming his arrows at the trolls head and that seemed to work as the next second the troll started stumbling across the room.

Pippin and I were still plunging our swords in the trolls back and before we both knew it, the troll was falling to the ground. Pippin and I both jumped off and watch the troll die. I hurry over to Frodo and see if he needs any assistance.

"Oh no!" I heard Aragorn say as he quickly runs to Frodo's side.

We all watch Aragorn turn Frodo over on his back. I watched in surprise when Frodo gasps and groans but other than that, he is alright. Sam runs over to him and smiles his own relief.

_'There is more to Frodo than I first thought!'_ I thought to myself.

"He's alive!" said Sam.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." said Frodo, softly, sitting up now.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" remarked Aragorn, watching Frodo carefully.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf.

We all watch Frodo part his shirt and he reveals a vest. It is Mithril.

"Well, I'll be." I whispered, smiling at Frodo.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" smiled Gimli.

o0o

Again we are running, this time there is something more powerful chasing after us, something that Gandalf knows all to well, it is a fire Balrog. Gandalf had advised us all to run as we were not skilled enough to fight it. We had just escaped a crumbling stairway but still that Balrog was nearby, as were many Orcs that were firing arrows in little holes in the cave.

We all run into another room, the whole place is now in flames

"Over the Bridge!" shouted Gandalf, I noticed the flames are growing higher, yet Gandalf is waiting for us to pass him "Fly!"

As we pass Gandalf, the flames continue to grow and in the middle of the flames is a black, winged creature that has a horned head, slowly appear behind us. The Balrog roars and spits fire out of its mouth. It is now coming towards us with great big strides while we run across the bridge.

Gandalf is last in line and suddenly stops and slowly turns around and faces the Balrog. My dream was about to play out and I had no idea how to stop him.

"You cannot pass!" shouted Gandalf, causing everyone else to stop and watch him and the fire Balrog.

"Gandalf!" shouted Frodo.

The creature stretches out its wings and went its full height in front of Gandalf.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" shouted Gandalf to the Balrog who has now drawn his own sword in front of Gandalf and holds it above his head.

"The dark fire will not avail you," Gandalf holds out his staff in front of him, the staff is now glowing white "Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog has now brought his sword down upon Gandalf who has protected himself with his staff. There was a crash and a flash of great light. The Balrog drops its sword and roars at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!" shouted Gandalf.

We all watch as the Balrog puts his cloven foot onto the bridge, then a whip comes from nowhere above his head.

"You shall not pass!" shouted Gandalf who raises his own sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard on the ground.

The Balrog snorts back at him and raises his whip and takes another step towards Gandalf. As the creature does that however, the bridge collapses and it falls into the chasm. I am relieved as I watch Gandalf turn around and begin walking towards us but as he does, the whip from the Balrog snaps around Gandalf's ankle dragging him down.

We all watch in horror as Gandalf is now clinging over the edge of the bridge. I could see Frodo trying to reach him but Boromir was holding him back.

"No!" said Boromir to Frodo, who was trying with all his might to break free, but with no luck.

"Gandalf!" shouts Frodo.

Gandalf is trying to hold on by his fingertips. He looks at each of us and I knew my dream was becoming a reality which made my heart hurt.

"Fly you fool!" rasped Gandalf before falling into the chasm.

By now, I was completely numb and was on autopilot as I followed Aragorn and Co out of the cave before entering the forest where Lady Galadriel resides.

o0o

We were now resting in Lothlorien and I had just left Lady Galadriel who had tried to inform me, that nothing was my fault but, I wasn't really listening. I didn't go back to the others, I wanted to be alone. I climbed up to the top and notice a door. There was something about this room, but I refuse to venture near there. I had a feeling something important was behind this door but, still I just stared at this oak door.

I knew I was grieving, I can not believe that I will never see Gandalf ever again. Why did he have to play hero at the last second. Even I knew that Balrog was to powerful for everyone, yet here comes a grey wizard who thought he knew what he was doing. How wrong was he!

I remember, before we entered the mines of Moria, I had felt very uneasy and at first I thought it was because we were all going in a dark, dank cave that had many tunnels that my uneasiness first developed, but looking back, I was wrong.

I had tried to explain to Gandalf, that something felt wrong, going through this four day journey in this mine. I tried telling him that I had had a dream of someone falling over a chasm as something fiery had grabbed hold of them somehow. At the time, I had no idea who that someone was and again I kick myself for not realising at the time, that it was Gandalf's death I had witnessed.

Again, my eyes wander towards the closed door, while my thoughts go on Gandalf again. Wishing he were still here with us. Telling me, everything would be alright.

o0o

~~Aragorn's POV~~

Glancing around the group, I noticed Maya was still not here.

"Where is Maya?" I ask everyone, who were all in their own thoughts, I noticed.

"I thought she was with Lady Galadriel?" replied Legolas.

I shook my head.

"I saw Lady Galadriel walk past here, not to long ago," I say "Maya should not be alone, she has barely spoken since Gandalf's passing."

"It is understandable." replied Boromir, "Those two were very close."

Hearing a rustle, I turn my head and saw Legolas stand up.

"I shall look for her" said Legolas walking of.

I knew Legolas harboured feelings for her and I smiled.

"Tell her, I'm here for her also!" said Gimli to Legolas.

Legolas nodded his head and walked of.

_'I just hope she is not blaming herself for Gandalf's death,'_ I thought to myself _'She hasn't spoken to us since. Only to Haldir at the entrance. I only hope Legolas get's through to her.'_

o0o

~~Maya's POV~~

I am now sitting on a bench but my eyes still stray towards that door. I have no idea how long I have stayed here but I was not ready to face the others, not yet at least. I was most surpised to hear footsteps come from the stairway. I did not turn around, as I assumed it was an elf going along his/her business.

"Found you at last!" came a voice behind me, making me jump.

I turn my head and saw Legolas walk towards me, before I return my gaze back at the door

"Talk to me Maya."

I don't. I just stare at the door, wondering what is behind that it. I heard Legolas sit beside me.

"I actually miss your own insults!" remarked Legolas.

I actually snicker at what he just said, finally whispering,

"Those insults were never intended for your ears, Legolas."

"Oh I know that Maya...They were intended for Gimli." laughed Legolas.

"I think he secretly likes my insults, though he won't admit it. I did stop when you and he were bickering though."

"I can tell Gimli likes you!" replied Legolas.

It had taken a few weeks but I too had grown fond of Gimli, while he kept glaring at Legolas for whatever reason. He had always found time to talk with me, which is where the insults came from.

It was the third day of our journey and I had volunteered for the first watch that night. Gimli blatantly refused, saying a lady should get her beauty sleep as I actually needed it a lot. He grew red in the face by his double meaning and I remembered calling him a little tomato.

After a while, Gimli and I would still insult each other but it was with affection and we grew to become good friends. I just wished Legolas and Gimli would be friends too.

~~Legolas's POV~~

I watch Maya and she seemed to be in her own thoughts again.

"Maya!" I whispered to her.

"Hmm!"

"I can sense your pain, you are not the only one who misses Gandalf."

I saw her stiffen and instantly knew I should have handled what I had just said, in a softer tone.

"It is all my fault!" whispered Maya, who then got up and walked in a darkened corner to where we both were, before sitting down on the ground with her head nesting between her knees.

I got up and swiftly sat next to her, placing my arm around her shoulder.

"It is not your fault," I could feel her shaking and all I wanted to do was to protect her "Maya."

She shook her head.

"I think it would wise if I left the Fellowship!"

I was aghast, there was no way that could happen.

"No, that can not be allowed."

Finally she looked at me and I saw and felt her pain.

"I am a liability Legolas."

Maya tried to turn her head but, I gently cup her cheek.

"You are not a liability Maya," how could I get through to her? "Maya, look at me!"

Maya does not.

_'This won't do.'_ I thought.

~~Maya's POV~~

I feel him grab me and pulled me onto his lap sideways, catching his blue eyes stare back at me, his left arm gently holds my waist.

"H-hey, what do you think your doing?" I cry out to him.

"Gandalf's death is not your fault Maya," replied Legolas ignoring my outburst just now. "You had a vision of his death didn't you?"

I look back at him in surprise.

"I watched you approach him in the mountain base, when he was trying to open the dwarven door," I watch and listen to him "You tried to tell him something but he just wouldn't listen...Maya, you did all that you could!"

"No, your wrong, I should have made him see sense!" I reply looking down.

Legolas gently cupped my face with his hand, raising my head, but I avoid looking at him.

"Maya, please look at me." whispered Legolas.

"No!"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked him, refusing to look up at him.

"Shut people out, especially those that want to get closer to you."

"I do not shut people out Legolas!" I reply, frowning.

"Don't frown Maya, it doesn't suit you." said Legolas stroking my cheek gently.

_'Why is he always so nice to me?' _I thought to myself_ 'And why is my heart reacting differently to his touch?' _

I finally look up and face him.

"Even Gimli is worried about you!" frowned Legolas.

"Don't frown Legolas, it demerits you!" I remark to him.

Legolas watched me and slowly his frown disappers.

"What's come over you all of a sudden?...Anyone would think your-," I trail of.

"That I'm what?" asked Legolas, softly.

"Doesn't matter."

"Tell me!"

I shook my head.

"Please tell me what you were about to say!" asked Legolas.

"Oh alright," I sighed "You act like your jealous."

"Maybe that's because I am." he admitted, watching me intently.

"Why?" I ask him.

"The way _he _watches you!"

"Who?"

"Gimli!"

I laugh softly at him.

"It's not funny Maya!" snapped Legolas.

"Oh, but it is!" I chuckled.

I realised I had not laughed for a long time and I instantly felt guilty for showing this emotion. I try and stop laughing, but Legolas reaction was priceless.

"Oh and why is it funny?" asked Legolas sounding angry, which made me sober up my laughter.

"Gimli is a friend, nothing more. I like his humour but I'm not interested in him in that way!" I reply seeing surprise in Legolas face. "What has come over you?"

"You really want to know?" asked Legolas stroking my cheek again.

I nod my head, wanting to hear his point of view.

"For a very long time, I have had these feelings course through me. At first I did try and ignore them but when I saw Gimli start speaking to you, I knew I could not let my feelings for you die out!"

"I don't understand." I whisper.

Legolas surprised me next by placing his forehead on mine, watching me intently.

"I'm saying, Maya, you have taken my heart."

I listen to what Legolas had said and realise why my heart is thumping quicker then it should and I realise I felt the same for him.

"You have my heart too!" I whispered to Legolas.

"You return my feelings Maya?" asked Legolas.

I saw hope in his blue eyes.

"Yes, I return your feelings Legolas." I reply to him shyly.

"Your not playing games with me?"

I roll my green eyes at him.

"Legolas, I have never played mind games in my entire life," I say to him frowning at him "If that is what you think of me-,"

Legolas stops my talking by crashing his lips on mine. He stops and looks at me, then smiles and brushes his lips over mine again. This time I respond back, wrapping my arms around his neck stroking his long blonde hair. I feel his hand caress my cheek as the kiss deepens.

Legolas breaks the kiss and places his forehead on mine again.

"You can break it to Gimli that we are together," I smirk at Legolas "but please don't insult each other anymore!"

His reply was another long kiss.

I would miss Gandalf but I was glad I had really good friends to help one enough out. It was just a shame that Legolas and Gimli hated one other. Maybe one day, they would settle their differences. I hoped that day would come soon. Here's hoping anyway!

* * *

**A/N *Gates of Elves...listen to my words, Threshold of Dwarves**


End file.
